


Comradeship during the Darkest Times

by HorizontalBeauty



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizontalBeauty/pseuds/HorizontalBeauty
Summary: Leon is a potentially former therapist recovering from a tragic accident with one of his clients. Will he recover and live the same life? Or fall victim to his own mental and physical injuries.
Kudos: 4





	Comradeship during the Darkest Times

Leon was sitting alone in his hospital bed, staring up at the ceiling and reflecting on the past 5 days. Why was this how his life moved forward, and what would happen next? Will his PTSD get the better of him? Will the psychotic thoughts of his clients be the end of his career? He needed to relax…

Just as the agent grabbed the remote with his partially numb hand and felt for the buttons in the dark, a knock on the door interrupted his focus.   
A visitor at 7AM? Who's even awake at this time? He thought to himself with visible confusion.

"Who is it?" He called out as he faced the door. A familiar voice responded from the other side.  
"It's- Uh… It's Chris." They spoke, before a second person added to the conversation with a rather lighthearted tone.  
"And your old comrade!" Krauser could be heard shouting.  
A small sigh escaped Leon's nostrils, before he eventually tapped his hand on the metal bed frame, signaling for them to enter.

The knob turned before the door shifted position, two men stepped through the crack and slowly shut it behind them. Krauser was holding a container of chocolates, it was definitely an ammo box full of probably melted wafers and cookies. Judging by his taste there was a bit of fruit chews too, at least he was being resourceful with his already-acquired items.

"How're ya holding up?" Chris asked as Krauser handed Leon the box of sweets.  
"Like a million bucks-" He stopped himself as he examined the container, flicking the locks open and checking the contents. The wafers were in the spot where a handgun would be, cookies and brownies filled the ammo and grenade slots. The bottom was coated in a thick sheet of aluminum foil as well, a genuinely tough process if he did it all by hand.

Leon lifted one of the brownies and immediately took a small bite of it, a wave of nostalgia flowed through his mind as the flavor hit his tongue.  
"Your mom's old recipe." He said as he chewed, a chuckle of joy was heard afterwards.  
"Yeah, I thought you'd recognize it and get a little closer to forgiving me for the trouble I've caused." Krauser nodded with embarrassment in his expression.   
"Well it's definitely working. Take a seat, you two." Leon responded and motioned to the chairs before he took another bite.

"Of course. We needed to talk, anyway." Chris spoke as they sat down.

They all discussed their future plans and whether or not Leon would continue to work with some of his therapy clients or not. For the past week his mental health had been getting worse and worse. With everything he went through, combined with the opinions and experiences from his past enemies and rivals, it all started to crumble within his mind.

Soon enough the same thing began happening to Krauser, and it ended up with a defenseless Leon being stabbed twice in what was supposed to be the safety of his office. It injured his ulnar nerve, cutting off feeling in some fingers and most of his arm, and his shoulder. The blood loss and pure pain caused him to black out, and made Krauser realize his mistake. A 911 call and some recovery brought them to their current location.

Chapter End.


End file.
